Normal
by kenziebabe91
Summary: Takes place five years after the season finale. What have the lives of the Tragers, Kyle, Jessi, Amanda, and the rest of the crew become?
1. Chapter 1

New Story OH YEAH! I've decided to write a new story…Don't worry all my other stories will still be updated. This story is for Kyle XY….I was a huge fan of the show a few years ago and I was devastated when it was cancelled. Any who I really wanted to write a story about the aftermath of the season/series finale. This takes place 5 years after the finale; all the kids are in college...I hope you guys enjoy this!

Normal

It had been five years since Kyle had discovered that Cassidy was in fact his brother. The shock of it all was mind-bending Kyle; knowing that someone so evil could be related to him was unclear to him. After the fight Kyle hadn't seen Cassidy for another 2 years, but in-between t hose two years the Tragers, Declan, Amanda and Jessi had come up with a plan to finally defeat Cassidy.

The final fight was life changing. Kyle didn't want to kill his biological family but he knew that if he didn't he would live in fear knowing that Amanda, and the Tragers were in danger. In the end Kyle didn't end up killing Cassidy, instead the police was called and when the sirens were heard Cassidy turned the gun on himself in order to evade getting caught for his crimes. It was finally over and now they could finally go back to slight normalcy.

Of course things didn't go back to normal afterwards. Jessi, Kyle, along with the Tragers, Declan, and Amanda, were plagued with nightmares over what had happened. They knew that it would take more than a week to heal from the past occurrences.

Now five years later they all finally healed. No more nightmares plagued the group; in fact Kyle, Jessi, Amanda, Lori, and Declan were graduating from college, they had all taken a year off after the final fight so that they could heal from the physical and mental wounds.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Lori asked. Today was graduation day and everyone was frantic. "Mom and dad want to take pictures.

"We'll be right down." Kyle replied. Lori had already had her graduation the week before. "Are you ready?" He asked the woman in the cap and gown standing before him.

"Almost, just one more thing." She adjusted her cap and gave him a quick kiss. "Now I'm ready."

They walked down the stairs and found Stephen and Nicole waiting anxiously. As soon as they saw the pair walk down tears were forming in their eyes.

"I can't believe you two are really graduating!" Nicole sobbed. "It felt like just yesterday I brought you into this home." She said to Kyle.

Kyle gave a smile and hugged her tightly.

"And you, it's definitely been a crazy ride." She sobbed some more. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"Okay picture time!" Stephen said.

After what seemed like a million pictures the graduates drove off to the university to prepare for the ceremony.

"I can't believe that they're all grown up!" Nicole said to her husband.

"Geeze, I don't remember you being like this when I graduated." Lori teased.

"Please, I had an entire car ride with them; I was so afraid that a crash would entail due to their tear soaked eyes." Josh replied.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're graduating!" Kyle exclaimed on the drive to the ceremony.<p>

"I can, I'm relieved! I really didn't think that I would have to endure school again!" Jessi replied.

Kyle laughed at her response.

"Leave it to you to force me back into school."

"I didn't force you!" He argued.

"Please, you totally did."

He smirked and grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p><em>He recalled the days after the final fight. He knew that two years prior to the fight he had told Jessi that he had feelings for both her and Amanda. During the two years leading up to the fight he tried to set his feelings aside for the greater good. Of course it hadn't been so easy when he had to work beside the both of them. When the fight was finally over it was hard to bring those feelings back up. They were all so tired and wounded that it felt like a nuisance to think about love. <em>

_ It wasn't until two months later did their feelings spring up again. While trying to sleep which had not come easily for the whole group, Kyle heard stirrings and whimpering. He knew that it was Jessi; she out of the whole group had the worst of the wounds. He snuck out from his tub and slowly trekked to her room._

_ "Jessi?" He whispered as soon as he entered her room._

_ She did not move at his voice, she only tossed and turned in her bed._

_ Kyle walked closer to her bed and sat by her side._

_ "Jessi, it's me." He said a little louder and gave her a small nudge._

_ She awoke with a gasp of air. Kyle could tell that she was frightened from her nightmare._

_ "Jessi, what happened?"_

_ "I dreamed that everyone died and I couldn't save anyone, Cassidy took me away and…" She cried._

_ He enclosed his arms around her and tried to calm her down._

_ "It's going to be alright."_

_ That night he decided to stay in her room so that he could be there for her. It was the first night that no nightmares had come to the two. Their sleeping arrangement continued until Nicole had caught on two months later. She tried to have them sleep separately but the planned lasted two hours into the night when Jessi awoke screaming. _

_ Although Jessi and Kyle had always been close their current situation had made them even closer. They stayed together for most of the day; Kyle had convinced her to start school so that he could keep an eye on her. It wasn't until one week into the fall semester had the two finally spoken about their feelings._

_ They were on the road to school when Jessi blurted it out._

_ "What are we?"_

_ "What?" Kyle asked in confusion._

_ "We sleep together every night, we're never apart for over an hour, and you convinced me to go back to school…I just want to know what we are." She replied. "Do you still have feelings for me?"_

_ By this time Kyle had pulled over to prevent any accidents._

_ "Yes, I do. Do you still have feelings for me?"_

_ She nodded. "Yes, I do."_

_ "So what do we do now?"_

_ She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Both knew that Nicole would not be too thrilled that the two were now a couple, but they couldn't fight it any longer, they were made for each other, they were soul mates. Their relationship couldn't be stopped._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're right I did convince you…" Kyle chuckled. "But look at us now, we're graduating and we have our own place…"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, just park the car; I want to graduate as soon as possible."

They found a parking space near the arena parked and made their way into the school.

"You ready to do this?" He asked.

"More than you know!" She replied.

"We're going to miss it!" Nicole said as Stephen tried to find a parking space.

"No we're not." He replied calmly.

They finally found a parking spot but had a long walk to the arena.

"God, if I knew I had to walk this much I would have worn flats!" Lori complained.

"The only person to blame is you." Josh replied. "You took over an hour in the bathroom."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>They made it to the arena and got inside just in time for the ceremony to start. There was a long list of speakers and awards before the graduates actually crossed the stage. It was an hour before the graduates finally took the stage and another 45 minutes until Jessi's named was called.<p>

"Jessi Emerson. Bachelors of Science in Computer Engineer." The announcer spoke.

The Tragers cheered loudly. As Jessi walked across the stage and shook the hands of the dean and the school president. Kyle couldn't help at smile at his girlfriend. She looked so happy to be up there and graduating.

An hour later it was Kyle's turn to walk across.

"Kyle Trager, Bachelors of Science in Computer Engineer with a minor in Mathematics." The announcer spoke once more.

"YEAH KYLE!" Josh cheered along with the rest of the Tragers.

Jessi cheered and clapped fiercely for him as he shook hands and posed for the mandatory picture.

After the ceremony was over Jessi found Kyle and the two embraced.

"We're finally finished!" Jessi exclaimed.

"Yes, finally, until grad school that is."

"Speak for yourself; I'm finished with school for good!" She laughed.

"Let's go find the group; they must be waiting for us." He said putting his arm around her.

"So, what do we do now that we're out of school?" She asked.

"Well, Stephen said that he could find us jobs at his company…"

"That sounds fair." She replied.

He gave her a kiss before making way through the crowd so that they could get outside. Once outside they found the Tragers and posed for more pictures before finally being freed so that they could go to their car.

All done! Let me know if I should write more or not. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and enjoy your Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two coming right at you! I'm so thankful for the reviews you guys give me. I'm serious; every time I read a review it encourages me to write more! You all are the driving force behind my stories!

Chapter 2:

"You're lying!" Kyle accused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to calm her heartbeat.

"You were lying when you said that the job sounds fair…."

Just before she could answer with the truth the couple was found by the Tragers.

"Congratulations graduates!" Nicole cheered. She and Stephen were holding flowers and balloons as congratulatory gifts.

"How does it feel to finally graduate?" Stephen asked.

"Relieving!" Jessi exclaimed. If it hadn't been for Kyle's pushing she probably wouldn't have returned to school.

They all laughed at her response knowing her aversion to school.

"Alright, who's ready to go out to eat?" Stephen asked.

"Me! Sitting through a graduation is hard work!" Josh complained. "Not to mention boring!"

"We'll follow your car." Kyle said.

Kyle and Jessi waved and walked over to their car.

"Kyle, I don't want to work at Stephens Company." Jessi finally admitted.

"Why not?"

"As much as I love science and computers I just can't see myself working a 9-5 job."

"I don't see either of us living the 9-5 life." He agreed.

"So the question is back again. What do we do now?"

"I don't know; what do you want to do?"

"I want to travel, see the world. Think about it, we have the money."

"Traveling sounds nice. Where do you want to go first?"

"Scotland."

"Why Scotland?"

"I kind of want to see you in a kilt…" She replied.

"I'm not wearing a kilt!"

"It's a cultural tradition though! You have to wear a kilt." She teased.

"We can discuss the kilt later."

Jessi grinned at his discomfort. It was funny seeing his more than uncomfortable reaction.

"Come do it for me." She continued.

"We'll see when we get there."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant and found the Tragers inside waiting for them. The hostess sat them at a large table and left them with menus to order.<p>

"I still can't believe you guys are graduated!" Stephen exclaimed. "I remember when you wouldn't even talk." He nodded towards Kyle.

"Except for when he demanded juice…" Lori laughed. "What is it you said again?"

"I believe it was 'Yo can we get some juice up in here?'" Josh teased.

Jessi gave a chuckle at the expense of her boyfriend.

"I think that's the only fact that I didn't know about you." She laughed. "What else don't I know?"

"Well there was this one time at the pool…" Josh began.

"We don't need to talk about that." Kyle starred daggers at Josh.

"Kyle's right, it's not dinner appropriate." Nicole agreed.

"You'll tell me later right?" She asked Kyle.

"Yes, of course I will."

"Lie." She replied at his response. "Josh you'll tell me then."

"Man, it must suck having your girlfriend know every time you lie…" Josh sighed.

"He rarely lies actually."

"We know Jessi; we do remember when he lived with us." Lori assured. "Josh is just being stupid."

"How am I being stupid?"

"You're encouraging Kyle to lie to Jessi."

"Kyle wouldn't lie to me, especially since I'm stronger…" She gave Kyle a teasing smile.

The rest of the Tragers saw the smiles on both of their faces and could only assume it was a Kyle and Jessi thing.

"So are you guys looking forward to starting work?" Stephen asked after they had ordered their dinner.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about that…" Kyle began.

"I bet you ten bucks she's pregnant." Josh whispered to Lori to which she responded with an eye roll.

"What is it Kyle?" Stephen asked.

"Jessi and I have made a decision; As much as we appreciate your plans on hiring us after we've graduated Jessi and I have decided to forgo starting work."

"What do you mean?" Nicole responded.

"We're not meant for the 9-5 life. We want to travel the world first and see where that takes us."

"What will you guys do about money? Traveling costs a lot of money you know?"

"We know, but we have the funds. Adam left me enough to last me through life and Sarah also left Jessi money too."

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Nicole asked.

"We're sure, and we're not completely going to disregard the option, but for now we want to see the world and explore."

Nicole and Stephen sighed sadly at their decision but knew that they were both smart enough to decide for themselves.

* * *

><p>The next day Kyle and Jessi woke up in what used to be Jessi's room. Technically it had become their room after Nicole discovered their sleeping arrangements but after they had moved out on their own they had rarely stayed there with the exception of holidays and special occasions.<p>

"Kyle, Jessi are you two up?" Nicole asked through the door cautiously. She knew that Kyle would never disrespect her 'No Sex' rule while they were in her house, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"We're up; we just need to get ready." Kyle replied.

Today was the graduation party. Most of the neighbors they were friendly with and friends from school would be attending to celebrate Lori, Jessi, and Kyle's graduation. Kyle had volunteered to help Nicole, Stephen, and Josh to set up at the public park.

"Jessi, you need to get up." He shook her shoulder.

"Let me sleep Kyle." She mumbled sleepily.

"Jessi, we need to help set up for the party."

She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head a tad to look at him.

"I thought I was free from volunteer duties?" She questioned groggily.

"We need to get everything set up by 2pm it's 11am." He replied. "We need to prepare food, set up the tent, and hang decorations…" He listed.

"Alright, alright but I get the shower first…" She gave in. "Or to save time we could just share."

"Jess, you know Nicole's rule..."

"So, she knows we're together who cares if we're not married..." She said teasing him with every kiss she planted.

"Jessi…" He replied gruffly. "We can't."

"Come on, it's been a week since we've had sex, I know that you're feeling the effects…" She straddled his lap and continued teasing him by running her hands down his back and continuing her kisses.

"I'll make you a deal…" He sighed. "If you stop now, tonight I'll take you out and we can continue this somewhere else….Just like old times…"

_At that remark Jessi remembered when they first became a couple they would constantly sneak off to spend time together so that they wouldn't get caught by Nicole or Stephen._

_ Their first official date had gone terribly because of their sneaking around. They had gone to the Rack hand in hand after a trip to the movies and Josh caught them kissing in the corner._

_ "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed when he saw them. _

_ "Josh, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked nervously._

_ "I'm working tonight. What are you guys doing?"_

_ "Kissing." Jessi replied._

_ "Obviously, but why?"_

_ "We're in a relationship now." Kyle replied._

_ "Does mom know?"_

_ "No, and you can't tell her." He replied. "She doesn't want us dating while we're living under the same roof. Please don't tell her."_

_ "Kyle, you're my brother I won't tell her. But my secret keeping doesn't come free." He replied in true Josh fashion._

_ "What do you want?" Jessi asked._

_ "I'm kind of failing a few classes at UW and I need a tutor to help me boost my grades back up."_

_ "I'll tutor you." Jessi offered._

_ "No, not you!" He exclaimed recalling their previous sessions._

_ "I'll help you out Josh."_

_ "Well then, you've got yourself a deal!"_

_ After that experience Jessi and Kyle made sure to have their dates a little farther away from the surrounding areas of their home. _

_ Often they would go to the diner where Sarah and Adam used to meet and then they would stop by the cabin off of route 12. Adam had left it for Kyle after his death._

_ That cabin held a huge place in their hearts. It was the place where they had first grown closer in their friendship and then again in their relationship. It was the place where they had their first fight as a couple causing the lights to blow out and it was also the place where they first had sex, also causing the lights to blow out._

Jessi sighed. "Ugh, fine. You're lucky you make good compromises or I would've had my way with you right here." She said getting off his lap. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Actually, is it ok if I take a shower first?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked before looking to his lap and seeing the reason. "Oh, well we wouldn't want you to be getting embarrassed now do we? Go ahead, I'll make the bed and clean up a bit." She chuckled before giving him a kiss and letting him go.

After he left to take a shower Lori came in with a smirk on her face.

"So I saw Kyle run off into the bathroom…what was that about?"

"He needed to take a shower so that he could help Stephen and Nicole with the party set-up."

Lori gave her a 'really?' look knowing that she was lying.

"Fine, I wanted to have sex before breakfast so I started kissing him, but Kyle wanted to respect Nicole's rule so now he's taking a cold shower instead."

"Oh, well at least you guys are going back to your place soon, then you'll have all the time you want."

"Yeah, he said he's taking me out tonight after the party to continue where we left off."

"Well I hope you two have fun, if you catch my drift…" She said with a humorous eyebrow twitch.

"You mean having sex? Sex with Kyle is always fun." She replied.

"Yeah, this just got a little awkward and uncomfortable, so I'm gonna let you go back to what you were doing." Lori shuddered. "Eww, I probably shouldn't even be sitting on your bed right now."

"Oh we haven't had sex in this bed."

"Okay, I'm definitely leaving now." Lori hustled out of the room.

Chapter two is all done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter three will feature the party and a few special guests and chapter four will probably feature Kyle and Jessi's after hours date. By the way for those who didn't understand Nicole's rule; basically, she doesn't want them having sex in her house while they aren't married, same goes for Lori and Josh when they have their significant others over. The next chapter should be up by Monday night or Tuesday afternoon. Please review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I'm trying so hard to keep the characters true to what they were on the show but I can't help but feel as though I'm slipping a little. Any who here's chapter three!

Chapter 3:

By 2pm Jessi, Kyle and the Tragers were at the park. The party had been completely set up by 1pm and they were now awaiting guests.

Declan was the first to arrive.

"How are my favorite pod kids?" He greeted.

"Hey Declan." Kyle greeted.

"What am I chopped liver?" Lori laughed.

"Sorry, how are you Lori?"

"I'm doing great, thank you!"

"So how does it feel to be graduated?" He asked.

"Great. How about you?"

"Amazing, I don't know why I even went to college though."

"You're not alone." Jessi agreed.

"So what are you guys planning on doing now?"

"We're going to travel and see what happens from there."

"Sounds like fun man."

By 3pm all the guests had arrived. People were eating, talking, laughing, and playing games.

Amanda Bloom looked at the giant party and felt happy. Her best friend had graduated along with her ex as well; it was a good thing to celebrate after all that had occurred in the past few years. She scanned the party and saw him; his arms were wrapped around her. She couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken. Kyle had been her first real love; they had shared many great and happy moments.

She remembered when he finally shared his secret with her; at first she was shocked but realized that his differences had not changed her feelings for him.

_"Kyle, why is Jessi here?" She asked. _

_ Kyle had just shared one of his deepest darkest secrets with her and it ticked her off that she was sitting by his side._

_ "Amanda, Jessi's like me. We were created the same way." He admitted._

_ Jessi lifted her shirt to reveal the absence of a belly button._

_ She finally realized why they were always so close. They shared a strange life and were the only two people of their kind. _

Amanda shook her head at the memory. She remembered being jealous of Jessi's connection to Kyle; she knew that no matter what Jessi would always have that connection to Kyle. By the time the final fight was over she didn't know if she could handle it anymore. She loved Kyle but his life wasn't one she wanted; she had gone through so much that she had grown and realized what she had to do.

Kyle heard a familiar rhythm; he looked around and saw a familiar head of blonde hair. He was glad that Amanda had made it to the party.

"What's got you distracted?" Jessi asked noticing his distraction.

"Amanda's here." He replied.

"Oh, well why don't you go talk to her." She offered.

"Really, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's your friend. Why not?"

"You're lying Jessi."

"I know, but I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." She replied. "Besides I'd probably kick your ass if you did."

He gave a chuckle and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks."

He walked away and went to greet her.

"Hi Amanda."

"Kyle congratulations!"

"Thanks, congratulations to you too!" He replied. "I heard that you got into the Boston Philharmonic."

"Yeah, I did. So how are you and Jessi doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We're good." He replied awkwardly.

_It was a month and a half after the fight; Kyle was trying to get his life back to where it was, which was difficult especially with the two women in his life. Amanda was recovering from her second kidnap and luckily only had a few bruises which were now nearly invisible whereas Jessi who had been in the front lines had received a broken leg which was severe due to the fact that after it had been broken she ran and continued to fight off every Latnok personnel she could. She also had several stitches due to the fact that she had absolutely no strength to heal herself. The fight had been tough on her; she had worn herself out to the point where she wasn't able to hold herself upright to sit. She had been kept in the hospital for two weeks due to the fact._

_ Kyle heard a knock at the door and found Amanda standing._

_ "Hey Kyle." She greeted. Kyle had gotten away with only a few injuries. He had one broken wrist and a few cuts which he had healed from quickly._

_ "Amanda, what are you doing here?" He asked. She hadn't spoken to him in a month and he understood. He had put her in danger; she had been kidnapped and almost lost her mother._

_ "I came to see you." She replied. "How's Jessi?" She asked. Though she wasn't too fond of the girl she saw the toll that the fight took on her body. When she fell asleep she could still see the blood gushing out of her nose along with the gashes across her face and arms. She also noticed the severe limp she walked with but she managed to still pick her up and get her out._

_ "There isn't much change." He replied in distress. Jessi wasn't speaking to anyone; her days consisted of sitting in her room and only coming out to use the bathroom. She had grown gaunt and had dark circles under her eyes._

_ "I'm so sorry; I wish that she wouldn't have gone through all of that." She said sadly. "Listen Kyle, the reason I came over is because I needed to talk to you."_

_ "What about?"_

_ "Us; let's go for a walk."_

_ "I can't. Jessi's here and no one else is home."_

_ "I understand. Let's sit in the living room then."_

_ They walked over and made themselves comfortable on the couch._

_ "Kyle, I love and I know I said that your differences didn't matter but…" She began. "Kyle, I don't think we should get back together."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because of Jessi; she loves you and needs you. You two are the same, and you share a special connection and I know that you love her too."_

_ "But what if I love you too?"_

_ "Kyle, I'll always love you, that'll never change but our love is different than yours and Jessi's. After everything that's happened can you honestly tell me that your feelings for Jessi haven't grown?"_

_ He stayed silent. It was true; his feelings for Jessi had grown immensely. Her bravery and perseverance took a hold of him and he couldn't let go._

_ "I want you to be happy and if that means letting you go then I'm willing to do so. I know that you'll be more than happy with Jessi." She said recalling her advice that she had given to Jessi awhile ago._

_ "She won't even speak to me though…"_

_ "She will." She replied._

_ "Thanks Amanda."_

_ "It's not a problem." She gave him one last kiss. "Can I go see Jessi?"_

_ "You can try, she's not responding to anyone."_

_ She stood from the couch and walked over to Jessi's room. She opened the door to find Jessi sitting alone in the dark. She resembled a skeleton; her collarbone was jutting out, she looked as though she could break at any moment._

_ "Hey Jessi, how are you?" _

_ She got a silent stare in reply._

_ "Jessi, you need to stop." She ordered. "I've never seen you like this. Since the first day I met you, you were always strong and brave."_

_ She got more silence in return._

_ "Believe me I know the fight was hard, but you can't let it eat you alive, you're not that girl. I know you haven't been sleeping. It's the nightmares isn't it?"_

_ Jessi nodded slightly._

_ "I get them too. Jessi, you need to get better, everyone is worried about you. Yesterday Lori came to me crying because she was so sure that you were dying. And Kyle, he's acting strong but I can tell that he's breaking down on the inside and I know you know that too."_

_ She saw tears forming in her eyes._

_ "You have to get better Jessi, if not for me or the Tragers do it for Kyle, do it for Sarah. Neither one would want you to live like this."_

_ "What are your nightmares about?" She replied in a soft rasp._

_ "They are the same every night. I'm chained to the wall and I'm being hit, I'm calling out for help but no one is coming." She replied. "Then you get me out of their and then I see them taking you away, and I tried to go after you but they wouldn't let me and all I could hear was you screaming and I couldn't help."_

_ Jessi's body shook from her crying. Amanda gently wrapped her arms around her and let her cry._

_ "I never got to say this to you but thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for what you had to go through."_

_ That night after Amanda left Jessi finally left her room and joined the Tragers for dinner. It had shocked everyone but they were all so happy to see her. Nicole and Lori cried and went to hug the fragile girl while Stephen cried in hope that she was getting better. Josh smiled and held back his tears; he was certain that he was going to lose Jessi, but seeing her now brought back hope. Kyle stood there in shock but immediately ran to her side and hugged her tightly._

"Are you two happy?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then I was right. I'm glad you two are happy." She smiled.

Jessi watched from a far and saw their interactions. Amanda had been her saving grace all those years back; if it hadn't been for her she probably would've been dead. What Kyle didn't know was that she still kept in touch with her through email and Facebook. Their relationship wasn't like it was before; they had grown up a lot and were now friends and it made her happy to know she actually had friends she could count on.

She walked over to the pair and joined their conversation.

"Hey Amanda."

"Hi Jessi, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Great. Kyle just told me about your big travel plans, sounds exciting."

"Yeah, I hope everything turns out exciting as it sounds."

"Well I've only been to a few other places but it helps to be familiar with the language, not that you two will have any trouble with that, and it also helps to do a lot of research and read the hotel reviews before you book a room."

"That's great advice, thanks."

Kyle was glad to see the two getting along. He knew that Jessi didn't want him to know but he knew that she and Amanda had grown closer and that she was the one who saved her from the brink of death. He knew that they still kept in contact and shared news of what was currently going on in their lives.

* * *

><p>So far everything was going great; everyone seemed to be getting along and having a great time. Kyle and Jessi made the rounds and caught up with old friends and neighbors they hadn't spoken to in a few years.<p>

Much to everyone's surprise Foss had made it to the party. He was a big fixture in their lives but was also quite the loner especially when it came to gatherings of this size.

"Kyle, Jessi I'm sorry I missed your ceremony yesterday."

"It's alright Foss, we know you were busy with other matters." Kyle replied.

During the fight Foss had grown closer to Emily Hollander, Jessi's 'sister'. After the fight was over they started dating and two years later got married. Recently Emily and Foss welcomed a baby boy into their lives; they named him Adam James Foss or A.J. for short.

"Where are Emily and A.J. by the way?"

"They're in the car; Emily had an emergency diaper change to make."

Though their family was a farce, Jessi forgave Emily for what she had done. She learned the Ballantine had used Paige and her family as blackmail against her and that couldn't have been easy.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." Emily greeted. "A.J. here had quite the nasty diaper."

"Hi Emily!" Kyle greeted.

"Hey Kyle, congratulations." She replied. "Oh crap, I forgot the card."

"It's alright, I'll get it." Foss replied.

"Thanks." She said. "Hey Jessi, how does it feel to be graduated?"

"It feels good."

"I'm sorry I missed your graduations, I really wanted to go but no one was able to watch A.J."

"It's fine, I understand."

"Thanks. Not many feel comfortable babysitting a 2 and a half week old baby."

"Where's Paige? I told you she was invited too."

"Paige is spending sometime at her fathers; she hasn't seen him in a little while so I figured it'd be best if she did."

"Hey, I'm back. Here you go guys." Foss said holding two cards. "One of those is for Lori."

"We'll make sure to get it to her."

"So, should we tell them?" Emily whispered into Tom's ear.

He nodded in agreement.

"Kyle, Jessi; Emily and I were talking and we want you to be A.J.'s godparents."

"Godparents?" Jessi replied.

"Yes, if anything were to ever happen to us we want you to look after A.J." Emily explained. "I know that our relationship in the past wasn't the greatest but you're the closest I've ever had to having a sister."

"I'd really like to be A.J.'s godmother." Jessi replied. "Thank you Emily."

"I'd like to be A.J.'s godfather too." Kyle agreed.

Emily and Tom both smiled. They were glad to have two great people in their sons life.

"You want hold him?" Emily asked Jessi.

"I don't know, I haven't held too many babies."

"Well you've held him before; he's just a little bigger now." Emily replied. She nestled A.J. in Jessi's arms but stood close in case she got uncomfortable or if the baby started to cry.

"Hi A.J." She said softly to the baby.

"Aww look, he loves his Aunt Jessi." Emily cooed.

Kyle watched Jessi holding the baby and felt a warm feeling rush through him. He really wanted to have kids with Jessi in the future, but he didn't know if it was possible for them to even have kids or not.

"Kyle, do you want to hold him next?" Tom asked.

Kyle nodded and waited for the baby to be passed to him.

The party had lasted until 9pm but many of the guests had stayed after to help clean up. Everyone had a wonderful time and was all deliriously happy with the state that their lives were in.

"I hope you didn't forget about our agreement for later." Jessi said to Kyle.

"How could I forget THAT?"

"Just making sure."

"We'll leave after we get everything cleaned up."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry there weren't many party details but I thought it'd be more important to write about some flashbacks to help settle the story and give some more background. I'll go into more detail about what happened to Jessi after she saved Amanda in another chapter. It won't be the next one because I want that to be Kyle/Jessi cuteness. I hope you don't hate the way I wrote Amanda. Even though I wasn't the biggest fan of her character I think that this would be the way she would react to a situation. Oh and the whole Jessi after fight situation. Obviously she's depressed and is having some post-traumatic stress. She's not eating very much and she's not sleeping much either. Just thought I should explain if some of you didn't understand. And the Foss and Emily thing; I actually love the thought of them together so I figured why not put them together in the story and give them a little family. Can't wait for the next chapter! Please review and enjoy your Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last 2 chapters. The writing bug has bit me with this story so I've been writing a lot in the past 24-32 hours. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4:

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Kyle asked Jessi when they were finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, let me just grab the rest of the gifts."

"Where are you two going?" Nicole asked out of curiosity.

"Kyle's taking me out on a date since we've been too busy to do so lately."

"Alright, have fun." Nicole replied.

"They'll definitely be having fun." Lori mumbled with a smirk across her face.

The pair waved goodbye to the Tragers and hopped in their car and were on their way.

"Do you want to get something to eat first?" Kyle asked.

"I had enough to eat at the party." She replied. "Where are we going?"

"I told you that tonight would be just like old times, so I'm taking you to the cabin." He replied. "I figured that we have enough pent up energy to cause a little bit of damage."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed. "Good thing I didn't have my way with you earlier today, or else the Trager house would have been in shambles."

After a little more driving they finally arrived to the wooded area that hid the cabin.

"Do you want to see if I'm still faster?" She asked prepping herself to sprint.

"You're on." He replied.

With that phrase she sped off.

She arrived to the door first and Kyle followed soon after.

"Hurry up and unlock the door." She urged.

"I'm doing my best; I can't seem to find the key."

"Please tell me you didn't leave it in the car?" She panicked.

She shuffled around his pockets until he finally found the key. He quickly inserted the key and twisted it to unlock the door.

As soon as the door unlocked Jessi pounced on him and attacked him with kisses. He quickly shut the door and began removing her shirt. After her shirt was off he lifted her and felt her legs wrap around his waist and her fingers move to unbutton his shirt. He trailed kisses to her neck and collar bone as they moved to the couch to continue where they left of earlier in the day.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness we waited until we got here." She admitted as she lay against his chest.<p>

All the power in the house was gone. They lay in bed after their 5th round with the darkness surrounding them.

"This was definitely like old times." He replied.

"Yeah, except there isn't as much shattered glass this time around."

"And we're not anticipating any phone calls from Nicole or Stephen."

"That's an added bonus." She laughed.

He placed a kiss at the top of her head and smiled.

"So I think we've officially had sex in every room of this house at least 3 times." She said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Do you remember our last time coming here?" She asked.

"I don't think I could forget that night, could you?"

"No; having sex on the porch really isn't a memory one can forget." She laughed.

"You're the one who talked me into it."

"I merely suggested it, you just agreed and then we were on the porch…"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Do you remember our first time coming here?" He asked.

"Our first time ever, or our first time as a couple?"

"Both."

"The first time ever was when I found out the way I was created. I raced you here and naturally I won." She replied deciding not to go into full detail knowing that the memory was painful to both of them. "And our first time as a couple was a week after Josh caught us at the Rack."

"And what did we do that night?"

"Well I can certainly remember making out in every room of this place and I'm pretty sure my top lost a few buttons." She smiled. "What's with this trip down memory lane?"

"I just wanted to see if you remember."

"Kyle, I remember everything that has happened in the past. Memories are hard to come by for people like us remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah, but we've certainly made up for a lot haven't we?"

"Yeah, like the time you found me sitting in your tub…."

"Yeah, and you fixed up Josh's radio." He replied. "That was the first time I started to question whether you were like me."

"I thought that started during the hands on the hybrid contest?"

"No, I was always curious about why I would get strange feelings whenever you were around and the radio was the jumping off point." He replied. "Remember when we went to Zzyzx with the group, you told me that when you were down there you saw things; I tried to brush it off but I knew that you were talking about the night Foss firebombed it."

"That was a scary night." She replied recalling the fire, the hunter and the knife.

"Jess, I'm…."

"We don't need to talk about that night."

"Why not?"

"Because, we've already spoken about it before." She replied. "Why should we speak about the bad memories when we have so many great ones; like our first kiss, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I knocked you back into the wall."

"That hurt by the way." She teased.

"You're the one who suggested that I practice on you."

"That's only because I wanted an excuse to kiss you." She replied. "Do you remember our first fight?"

"I can't ever forget that night."

"Yeah, that's probably because our first fight quickly turned into our first time…"

"That and I remember objects along with fist were thrown from your end." He laughed. "I don't even remember why we were fighting."

"I got mad because some girl was all over you and you acted like it was nothing."

"She wasn't flirting she was being nice."

"Yeah, by leaning over every few seconds so you could catch a glimpse down her shirt." She scoffed.

"But you have to admit, that night ended pretty well."

"Yeah, except for the immense amount of damage that was done to this place."

"We should be getting back soon…"

"Let's just stay here for the night." She offered. "Nicole and Stephen won't mind."

* * *

><p>The Next morning Kyle woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows.<p>

"Jessi, wake up." He gently shook her. "We need to get going."

"Why don't we get one more round in before we leave…?" She muttered.

"We did it 7 times last night." He replied.

She shook herself out of her slumber and stared at him. "Since when do you turn down sex?"

"Since we have 4 missed calls from Stephen and Nicole."

"Alright, I'm up. Let's shower and kill two birds with one stone." She said getting up out of bed.

They showered and got ready before finally leaving the cabin to go back to the Tragers.

When they arrived they quietly tried to sneak back in the house.

_'This is definitely just like old times.'_ Kyle thought.

_ 'Yeah, except now we won't be getting into trouble for getting caught.'_ She replied.

"Where have you two been?" Nicole exclaimed when they walked in.

At Nicole's question they were taken back to when they had finally gotten caught.

_Their night had been perfect; they went out to a nice dinner and went to the cabin and watched a movie. Technically they hadn't watched the movie seeing as both were too preoccupied with each others lips. Their kissing made them lose track of time which made them late for curfew._

_ Jessi and Kyle walked hand in hand toward his bedroom window which they had left open just in case they missed curfew. _

_ "I'll climb in first." He said._

_ She nodded in reply and watched him climb in. After he was in she handed him her heels and proceeded to climb through herself._

_ "I had a great night." She whispered to him before giving him a kiss._

_ "Me too." He replied. "Now let's go to your room before we get caught."_

_ They quietly trekked to her room when they saw Nicole and Stephen standing in front of the door._

_ "Would you care to tell us what the meaning of this is?" Nicole asked._

_ They both stood in shock and quickly released each others hand._

_ "Both of you in the living room now!" She ordered._

_ They walked to the living room with the feeling of Nicole and Stephens eyes on them. _

_ "Would you care to explain to us what's been going on?" Nicole asked when they were seated on the couch._

_ "Jessi and I have been seeing each other." Kyle explained._

_ "I see, and for how long has this been going on for?"_

_ "Three weeks and 4 days." They replied in unison._

_ "Kyle, I thought I told you that getting to this type of relationship would be inappropriate especially since you live under the same roof and share a bed."_

_ "I know Nicole, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you and going against your wishes but after what's happened I've realized that I love Jessi."_

_ Jessi looked at him surprised by his admission and smiled._

_ "Nicole, I remember you telling me that science can't control chemistry between two people and you can't help who you love. I love Kyle and I don't think I could survive without him." Jessi added._

_ Stephen and Nicole looked at each other, stood and left the room to discuss the current matter._

_ Jessi was tempted to enhance her hearing but Kyle warned her against doing so._

_ Almost an hour later they had returned._

_ "We've come up with a decision." Stephen began. "You two are allowed to continue your relationship under certain rules."_

_ "First, there will be absolutely no sex taking while you're still living in this house." Nicole informed. "Second, you will need to tell us where and what you will be doing when you go out on dates. You'll keep your cell phones on so that we may reach you."_

_ "Third, since you two share a room and a bed you'll need to keep the door open while you're in the room at the same time." Stephen continued. "If you two fail to follow these rules we will no longer support your relationship."_

_ "Are our rule clear?" Nicole asked._

_ Kyle and Jessi both nodded in agreement._

"Well answer me, where have you two been?" Nicole repeated.

"Our date ran a little longer than expected so we decided to stay in Adam's cabin." Jessi replied.

"You should've called." Nicole scolded. "You had us worried sick!"

"We're sorry Nicole." Kyle apologized.

"Next time you're out all night please call or text. We were up half the night afraid that you had gotten captured."

"We're sorry to have worried you, we really are." Jessi added.

Nicole hugged the couple and led them to the kitchen where lunch was being served.

"Jessi, Kyle you're home!" Lori greeted. "Jessi, Hillary, Andy, Amanda and I are getting together later for dinner and a movie; would you like to join us?"

"Yeah sure." She replied. "What time are we leaving?"

"Five thirty, that should give Hillary time to get herself 'fabulous'." Lori laughed.

* * *

><p>"So how did your night go last night?" Lori asked on the ride to the mall. "Just spare me the vivid details."<p>

"It went really well. Kyle and I spent a lot of time reminiscing on our relationship."

"Aww that sounds sweet." Lori cooed. "I remember when I wasn't the biggest fan of your relationship."

"Yeah, I remember." She replied recalling the time when Lori found out that she liked Kyle instead of Cassidy.

"Well it doesn't matter now; I wholeheartedly support your relationship. Besides you're almost my sister-in-law."

"Kyle and I aren't engaged."

"Not yet; I see the way he looks at you though, he's getting ready to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's how Mark was acting before he proposed." She said sadly.

Mark proposed to Lori one month before the final fight took place. They were so happy and in love, they planned the whole wedding in a short amount of time. Unfortunately things changed after the fight; though Lori wasn't directly involved the pain of almost losing her brother, and her friends had put her into a wreck. It didn't help that Jessi's state after the fight scared her half to death. Half of the nights she would go to sleep being positive that Jessi wouldn't make it to the next day.

After the fight Mark had lost all trust in society. He was so sure that if a man of his intelligence could so easily be played he be likely to be played by his fiancée. His battle wounds were more mental than physical. Other than a few cuts and bruises he was fine, it was his mind that took the beating.

The couple had grown up a lot during that ordeal. They had realized that though they loved each other greatly the battle took their innocence and trust. They broke of their engagement two weeks later and tried to remain friends.

Lori hadn't seen Mark since a week after the break-up. She knew that they would see each other again, and when they did they could discuss what happened like adults and hopefully become friends again. She heard that he was teaching at Cal-Tech and that he'd written a few articles published in scientific journals. She was proud of him and was glad that he was doing well.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Mark."

"It wasn't your fault. What happened was for the best; we were really damaged after the fight and it was impossible to go back to how we were before."

"Yeah, but I know that I really scared you after the fight." Jessi continued. "Amanda told me that you came to her."

Lori nodded sadly. "She did." Lori stated already knowing that Amanda would do that.

_Lori walked up to the Bloom house and knocked on the door. These past few weeks had been hectic to say the least. _

_ "Lori, what are you doing here?" Carol Bloom answered the door._

_ "I need to see Amanda."_

_ Carol Bloom had softened up after nearly losing her life and her daughter. She knew what the Tragers had gone through and what Jessi and Kyle had sacrificed to save her only child._

_ "She's upstairs."_

_ Lori walked up to Amanda's room and saw the blonde sitting on her bed trying to read. She gave a soft knock at the door and saw her lift her head._

_ Amanda noticed Lori; she looked tired and ready to break down and cry._

_ "Lori what's wrong?"_

_ "She's dying." Lori cried._

_ "Who's dying?"_

_ "Jessi." She sobbed. "I know that I used to hate her and you're not too fond of her either but…if you see her now…" She gasped a ragged breath. _

_ "What's going on with her?"_

"_She's so skinny, she's barely eating. She hasn't come out of her room in weeks….And at night when I'm awake I can hear her screaming….what did they do to her?"_

_Amanda couldn't help but cry when she heard this confession. After a bloodied Jessi rescued her she remembered seeing men take her back in and she could hear her screams._

"_I don't know." Amanda replied. _

"_But you were there, you have to tell me!" Lori begged. "Please, tell me. I can take it!"_

"_Lori, I can't tell you what happened; you'll have to ask Jessi yourself."_

"_How? She's not talking to anyone. We've all tried so many times." She sobbed. "I've seen Kyle go into her room every day and he comes out looking miserable. He can't even access her mind; he says that when he tries all he sees is black. I'm afraid…..I'm afraid she won't make it another day."_

"_Lori, you don't know that." Amanda reassured. "Jessi's strong and she's brave, she's handled tough situations like these."_

"_You haven't seen her though. The Jessi in that house is not the same Jessi all those weeks back." Lori's eyes were now overflowing with tears. She couldn't control her emotions. "I know that she and I haven't gotten along in the past but we just started becoming friends. I don't want to lose her."_

"_You won't lose her." Amanda hugged and consoled her. "Jessi's a fighter; she has been her whole life. She'll make it."_

"You really scared me. You scared all of us." Lori admitted. "But it's alright, you're better now."

"I'm sorry for what I put all of you through."

"Okay, let's not talk about the past anymore; instead we'll talk about how I'm certain Kyle is looking at rings."

"We haven't even spoken about getting married."

"It doesn't matter, he's got that look." Lori replied.

They pulled into a parking space and went to go meet Hilary, Andy, and Amanda at the movie theater.

* * *

><p>After the hour long movie was finished they drove to a nearby restaurant.<p>

"So what did you guys think of the movie?" Andy asked.

"It was alright, a little too strange for me." Lori replied.

"I loved it. Did you see the male lead, he was so cute!" Hillary exclaimed.

"It feels so good to be back in Seattle. I've really missed it." Amanda sighed.

"When do you have to go back to Boston?" Andy asked.

"Well, I don't officially start with the Boston Philharmonic until June but I need to move into my new apartment in 2 weeks." She explained. "So I guess that means I'll be here until Friday."

"That's not enough time!" Hillary complained.

"I know, but at least I got to hang out with you guys." Amanda replied. "So Jessi, have you and Kyle made any more plans for your travel trip?"

"No, we haven't even started researching places to go." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Lori interrupted. "I have a theory that Kyle is getting ready to pop the question."

Andy and Hillary perked up. "What?" They replied in unison.

"We haven't even discussed marriage." Jessi repeated her statement from earlier.

"Please, I told him he has that look…"

"Lori's right." Amanda agreed. "He definitely seems like he's ready to ask."

Jessi shut her eyes and took a deep breath. If Amanda was agreeing with Lori, maybe Kyle would propose to her.

"What will you do if he asks you to marry him?" Andy asked.

"She'll say yes." Hillary said.

Jessi shrugged in response.

"Please, you can't tell me that if Kyle proposed you'd shrug your shoulders." Hillary continued. "You'd say yes."

"Well?" Lori pushed.

"Fine, I'd say yes." She admitted.

Every one smiled and nudged her after her response.

For the rest of the night Jessi couldn't help but think of proposals, weddings, and engagement rings.

Wow, this chapter was quite the long one! I have to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'd like to respond to each and every one of you personally but every time I try the site won't let me. I really appreciate all of your kind words; it really means a lot to me. Chapter 5 should be up soon, and don't forget to check out my Kyle XY Nikita crossover, if you're a fan of both shows. I thought a shameless plug would be a good addition here. Any ways, thanks for sticking around. Please review and enjoy your Tuesday!


	5. Chapter 5

My goodness! They reviews I am getting are tremendous! I swear, you all are the best readers I've had; you are giving me a lot on support which only makes me want to pay you back with more chapters. So here it is chapter 5 for you!

Chapter 5:

"So how was your night?" Kyle asked when Jessi walked into their room.

"It was fun." She replied quietly still unable to keep the thoughts of marriage out of her head.

"Something's wrong." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to cover up although she already knew it wasn't worth it.

"You're far away. Something is bothering you." He said. "What's bothering you? Please, tell me."

"While we were out, Lori said that you had a look about you." She began. "She said that you looked as though you were ready to propose. She then brought it up during dinner and Amanda agreed with her. I told them that we haven't discussed marriage and we probably wouldn't be getting engaged."

Kyle sat there silently. He looked nervous and she could hear his heart rate speed up.

"Kyle?"

"Would it be so bad if I did?" He asked.

"What?" She replied in shock.

"Lori was right, today while you were out I was researching." He explained. "I wanted to wait a little so that I could set up a romantic date and get a ring but…"

Jess sat on the bed in shock. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening and that Lori and Amanda were right. She watched him get off the bed and kneel in front of her.

"Jessi, I love you with all my heart; we've been through a lot in our short lives and I know that I don't want to spend another day without you no matter what comes our way. Will you marry me?"

She felt as though she couldn't breathe. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She always thought it was stupid when she saw women in movies crying when their boyfriends proposed but now she knew why.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "Yes, I want to marry you." She dropped down to his level and wrapped her arms around him.

She pressed her lips against his as they crashed to the floor in pure happiness. Their hands roamed each other as they celebrated their joy and love.

"What's going on in here? I heard a crash." Stephen asked as he barged in. "Oh god." He said looking a little embarrassed.

They stopped their kisses and got off the floor and stood to his level with their arms still around each other.

"We're sorry; we're just a little excited." Jessi exclaimed.

"Can you call the family down to the living room?" Kyle asked. "We have some important news to share."

"Sure." Stephen replied anticipating what the news was.

In a short time the whole family was gathered in the living room.

"So what's the big news?" Nicole asked.

"I asked Jessi to marry me, and she said yes." Kyle explained.

"Yes! I told you so!" Lori cheered. "I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed as she hugged them.

"That's so wonderful!" Nicole agreed as she joined Lori with the hugging.

Josh stood up and gave Kyle a pat on the back.

"Great job man, you've got yourself one hot lady." He then looked to Jessi. "I guess this means I'll have another sister." He hugged them both.

They looked around the room and saw that Stephen was gone.

"Where's dad?" Lori asked.

"I'm right here!" He replied from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and brought back glasses and a bottle of sparkling water. "We didn't have any champagne so sparkling water will have to do." He poured each of them a glass. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Stephen." They replied.

"Oh you know what this means?" Lori exclaimed. "We get to plan your wedding. We can start looking at dresses and if you pick out ugly bridesmaids dresses you can count me out of the wedding party!"

"Chill sis, they just got engaged." Josh said. "My man here didn't even get her a ring."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Stephen agreed.

"We'll go look at rings tomorrow." Kyle said. "I want her to pick out which one she likes."

The whole house was beaming with happiness. Nicole and Stephen were proud to have raised such a great boy. They were also excited to be gaining a daughter, although Jessi had grown pretty close to becoming their daughter in the past few years. Josh and Jessi were happy that both of the pod kids had finally found love, happiness and stability.

Lori ran up to Jessi and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, we've got to look at rings and wedding dresses!"

"Ugh and the madness begins." Josh groaned.

"You were right." Jessi said to Lori as they made their way upstairs.

"I know." She replied. "I'm so happy for you guys. I'm so happy knowing that you're my sister."

Jessi beamed. She remembered when she and Lori never got along. She was glad that they finally put the past behind them and were now friends and also soon to be sisters.

"So do you know what type of ring you want?"

"I haven't even thought about it. Kyle only proposed 25 minutes ago."

"I guess that means we've got a lot of work to do."

They heard a knock at the door and saw Nicole walk in.

"Can I help you girls?"

"Of course you can." Jessi replied. "You're going to be my Mother in law."

Meanwhile down the stairs Josh, Kyle, and Stephen were discussing the engagement.

"So how did you do it?" Josh asked. "I mean propose and all…"

"Jessi came home and she seemed far away. I asked her what was wrong and she said that Lori told her that I had a look as though I was getting ready to propose."

"You kind of did." Stephen agreed.

"Any ways, she began to ramble about how we hadn't discussed marriage and how it probably wouldn't happen any time soon and then she noticed me sitting their quietly and I think she heard my heart rate increase." He continued. "I asked her if proposing would be such a bad thing and that's when I got down on my knee and asked her."

"I remember when I asked Nicole to marry me." Stephen sighed. "I was so nervous; I thought I lost the ring at one point."

"So how did he do it?" Nicole asked Jessi.

"Well, earlier when I went out with Lori she mentioned that Kyle looked as though he was going to propose. For the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about it; when I got home Kyle noticed and I explained and he looked shocked and I heard his heart rate increase. He looked at me and said 'Would it be so bad if I did?' I was shocked. Then he said that Lori was right and he was researching engagement rings while we were out, then he got down on one knee and he proposed."

"Awww." Nicole and Lori cooed in unison.

"That's so exciting! I love weddings!" Lori cheered.

The next morning Kyle and Jessi woke up with smiles still on their faces.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked.

"Yes, Lori, Nicole and I spent all night looking at rings."

He gave her a kiss and let her shower first.

By 10am they were already out the door and on their way to the jewelers. Jessi tried on at least 10 different rings before coming across the ring she knew she wanted. It was a platinum diamond encrusted band with a three diamonds at the top. That was it that was her engagement ring. Kyle paid for it and they left with the gorgeous diamond on her finger. Luckily her finger fit in the ring perfectly so there was no need to get it resized.

"We need to call Foss and tell him and Emily." Kyle said on their way home.

"Yeah, I hope they'll be happy for us."

"They will." He replied surely.

When they arrived home they saw a few cars in front of the house.

"That's Andy's car." Jessi stated. "And that's Hillary's car."

"Yeah, I see Declan's car too." Kyle replied. "I'm guessing Lori and Josh shared the news."

They got out their car and walked to the front door. As soon as they walked in Jessi was bombarded with hugs from Andy, Hillary and Amanda.

"Let me see the bling!" Hillary demanded.

Jessi obeyed and held out her hand.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Hillary cheered. "Kyle did well!"

"Actually I picked it out." Jessi informed. "Kyle proposed yesterday and we picked out the ring today."

"Hey, that's a smart move." Andy said. "Believe me it's better he let you choose the ring rather than him picking out an ugly one."

* * *

><p>"Hey congrats man!" Declan patted Kyle on the shoulder. "I can't believe you asked Jessi to marry you."<p>

"What's so hard to believe?" He asked. "I love Jessi, she's my soul mate."

"I know man, it's just I remember when you first found out she liked you, you were a little shocked."

"I remember." He replied.

"I can't believe you two are going to get married."

* * *

><p>"I told you he had that look." Amanda said with a smile.<p>

"That's what Lori said."

"And we were right!" Lori laughed.

"So how did he pop the question?" Andy asked.

The girls all went to Jessi and Kyle's room and sat down as she told the story.

"Aww that is so cute!" Hillary cooed.

"It so is." Andy agreed. "It's better than Josh's proposal." She recalled.

After a few years apart Josh and Andy were finally back together. They decided that a long distance relationship was not for them and after three months of trying they threw in the towel. They both started dating other people for the remainder of high school; when college started Josh and Andy reunited. Andy had moved back to Seattle to go to UW and from there they started their relationship once more. They had both grown up and knew that this was it for them; there was no one else in the world for them but each other.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Amanda exclaimed. Of course it hurt a little that Kyle was getting married but she had grown to like Jessi and they were now friends and she was happy for her friend. "Have you looked at any dresses?"

"Lori and Nicole made me look at a few last night, but I have some time." Jessi replied. "We haven't even set a date."

"Well you better get started." Hillary ordered. "Weddings are a lot of work!"

They heard a knock at the door and saw Kyle come in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He apologized. "Jessi, I called Emily and Foss they're coming over to hear the news."

"You still haven't told your sister?" Hillary exclaimed. Andy and Hillary were the only one who still thought that Emily was Jessi's sister.

"We wanted to tell them in person." Jessi replied. "Thanks for telling me Kyle."

"No problem, I'll let you get back to your conversation." He said leaving the room.

"What do you think Emily will say when she finds out?" Andy asked.

"She likes Kyle, so I'm sure she'll be happy."

* * *

><p>Foss and Emily arrived after Declan, Hillary, Andy and Amanda left, which gave them the option of sharing the news in private.<p>

"So what's the big news?" Emily asked rocking A.J. in his carrier.

"Yesterday night I asked Jessi to marry me." Kyle began. "Tom, Emily; Jessi and I are engaged."

"That's fantastic, congratulations!" Emily replied quietly making sure not to bother the sleeping baby.

"Congratulations." Foss joined in.

"Let me see the ring." Emily asked Jessi.

As Jessi went to sit by Emily, Foss pulled Kyle aside.

"I never thought I'd see this day." Foss admitted. "When I first rescued you I had no clue that all of this would happen."

"Neither did I." He agreed.

"I'm happy for you two, you two will be very happy."

"Thanks Foss."

"I like seeing you this happy." Emily smiled.

"I like being this happy."

"So I take it you haven't made any wedding plans yet."

"Not yet. Lori and Nicole had me looking at dresses last night but that's all."

"Well you can count me in to help with the planning." Emily replied. "I can even give you the name of the wedding planner Tom and I used."

"But you and Foss eloped."

"We did but we hired the wedding planner before we decided to elope." She explained. "And don't you think of eloping!"

"I won't, I'm pretty sure that Lori and Nicole would be pretty upset if we did."

"Good, because I'd be upset if I didn't see my little sister walking down the aisle."

That's all for now folks! I really hope you liked it, I can't wait to plan Kyle and Jessi's wedding! If you want you too can help plan the wedding. Just leave some suggestions in the reviews and I'll pick and choose the best ones. Send in pictures of dresses, cakes and anything in between. You'll be credited for any contributions you make. Please review and enjoy your Wednesday.

P.S. Pictures of the ring are at the bottom of my profile bio!


	6. Chapter 6

Here goes another chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 6:

_Her legs were burning and she could felt the lightheaded feeling the loss of blood was bringing; but she knew she had to get Amanda out of here. She heard her screams and cries pleading whoever to stop; she may have not been friends with Amanda but that was no reason to let her die._

_ She approached a door; Mark was trailing behind her as safety. She concentrated hard and tried to move the door but it wouldn't budge. She felt more blood rush out of her nose; she could hear her heart beating in her ears._

_ "Mark, I need the gun!" She demanded._

_ Mark obliged and handed the pistol over. She fired a round of bullets and still nothing happened. That's when she decided to do it; although she had already strained her leg earlier she knew it was the only way in. She took her leg used all her force kicking the door. She heard a crack but wasn't sure whether it was the door or her Tibia breaking. She saw the door open and walked towards the captors, that's when she knew that it was both the door and her leg that had broken._

_ She didn't even flinch when she walked on it knowing that if they saw her in pain they would eat her alive. _

_ "Jessi!" Amanda yelled. She had bruises starting to form and a nice cut at the crown of her head. The blood was beginning to blend with her blonde hair making it look a deep red color. _

_ One assailant rushed towards Jessi and she fired a bullet into his knee taking him down instantly. Two more came toward her and she concentrated on them and knocked them into the wall with her mind._

_ She aimed her gun at Amanda and fired a shot. The bullet freed her from the locks and chains that held her and she ran towards Jessi._

_ "Jessi, thank you, thank you." _

_ One of the assailants got back up and grabbed Amanda by the hair; Jessi once again used her mind to defend herself. Amanda clung on to her for dear life when she felt arms on her._

_ "Amanda go now! Run!" She ordered._

_ "I'm not leaving."_

_ "Mark take her!" She yelled._

_ Mark pulled Amanda out of Jessi's grasp and circled his arms around the frantic blonde._

_ "No, I need to help."_

_ Jessi felt herself moving further and further away. She saw Amanda's eyes looking at her with horror as a door closed off between them._

_ The man threw her to the ground roughly. He pulled out a long stick like object and poked her with it sending volts of electricity through her._

_ She groaned over in pain but held off from screaming not wanting to satisfy him._

_ As she thought, he wasn't satisfied so he sent more volts of electricity running through her._

_ "Is that good enough for you."_

_ "Try again asshole!" She choked out._

_ "Oh I will." He walked up closer and lightly nudged her left leg._

_ She whimpered in response. He was happy with the response and took his foot and pressed it on the broken bones._

_ She screamed out in pain. This was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt._

_ "That's enough Rodney." She heard a voice say._

_ She saw Cassidy walk out. He looked livid and full of evil._

_ "Hello Jessi." He grinned. "I have to say, this is a familiar sight."_

_ "Go to hell!" _

_ "That's exactly what your mother said right before I slit her throat." He said pulling out knife. "It's a little funny how you'll have the same fate as her."_

_ Jessi stared straight into his eyes. She wasn't afraid; she was going to kill him. She gripped her hand tighter around her gun and it clicked, ready to fire._

_ "Well, well." He sighed. "What do you have there in your hand?"_

_ She didn't budge._

_ "Rodney, if you will."_

_ Rodney obeyed and once again stomped on her severely broken leg. Her body jerked and she screamed out in agony but she still didn't let go of the gun, giving Rodney the chance to kick her in the stomach._

_ She finally let go of the gun. She knew she was going to die, she was certain of it. _

_ Cassidy now had the gun in his hands and aimed it at her head._

"Jessi wake up!" She heard someone say.

Jessi woke up taking a gasp of air. She was drenched in sweat and hyperventilating. She looked around and saw that she was safe; she was in her and Kyle's apartment.

Kyle stared at her. His eyes filled with worry and fright.

"You had a nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Don't lie to me." He replied. "I think you need to go back to seeing Nicole."

"Kyle, I'm fine. This was the first nightmare I've had in over a year." She assured. "Actually it's been one year, 4 months, 2 weeks, and 2 days."

"Still, I'm worried."

"Kyle, please; I know you're worried but you know as well as I do that these nightmares aren't ever going to go away." She said. "You can't tell me that you don't still get any nightmares."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is." She argued. "Let's just focus on the positive right now, like our wedding plans or the fact that Foss and Emily asked us to babysit A.J. tonight."

"Will you please just talk to Nicole for me, just to give me peace of mind?"

"I'll call her today alright?"

"Thank you." He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.

"So while we're still awake, why don't we talk more about our wedding plans?" She suggested. It had been two weeks since he proposed and so far they had a wedding date and a wedding venue.

They were to be married on September 16th at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle. They reserved the Foyer for the ceremony and the Spanish room for the reception. After that everything else still wasn't figured out. Jessi realized that planning a wedding was a lot of work and that she needed a lot of help if she and Kyle were going to get married in three months and 2 and a half weeks.

"So I was thinking I want to have Lori as my Maid of Honor." She continued. "And I want Andy, Amanda, and Hillary as my bridesmaids. What about you?"

"I'm having trouble deciding between Declan and Josh for Best Man." He replied. "But I figured that Jason and Travis can be my groomsmen."

"Kyle, I have an idea…." She smiled. "Why don't we play matchmaker?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can have Declan as your Best Man that way he has to walk down the aisle with Lori. I know that they still have feelings for each other. And Amanda and Jason seem like a great match."

"What will I tell Josh?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Tell him our plan; and besides I doubt that he wants to walk down the aisle with his sister."

"You've got a point."

"What can I say, I am smarter."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jessi drove over to Lori's apartment, while Josh came over theirs so that they could share the news.<p>

"So what brings you over to this side of town?" Lori asked.

"Lori, I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed.

Jessi nodded in response.

"Yes, hell yes!" She cheered and gave her a huge hug. "If you put me in a hideous dress I quit."

"No, I've actually been looking at a few and I've found some pretty nice ones."

"Have you thought of any color schemes?"

"I've been looking at a few. Since it's an autumn wedding I looked at a few seasonal colors."

"I can't wait to help you plan the wedding!"

* * *

><p>"Hey man, what did you need to call me over for?" Josh asked.<p>

"It's about the wedding." Kyle began. "Jessi's decided to have Lori as her Maid of Honor, and I was going to choose you or Declan for my Best Man…"

"But…?" Josh figured it out quickly.

"Jessi had this idea; she says that Declan and Lori still have feelings for each other and that we should play matchmaker."

"You mean that Declan is going to be Best Man and walk Lori down the aisle?"

"Yeah."

"Cool with me." Josh replied. "I find walking with my sister down the aisle a tad incestuous for my taste."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm sure. So who are the other bridesmaids?"

"Amanda, Hillary and Andy."

"I call dibs on walking Andy down."

* * *

><p>Finally by 3 o'clock they had finally had the wedding parties settled. Lori would be the Maid of Honor and Andy, Amanda, and Hillary as the bridesmaids. And Declan would be the Best Man, with Josh, Jason, and Travis as the groomsmen.<p>

After the little wedding discussions were finished Jessi finally called Nicole.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicole, it's Jessi."

"Jessi how are you? Lori told me that you made her your Maid of Honor."

"I'm good, thanks." She replied. "Yeah, I asked her this morning. Listen Nicole, the reason I called you is because I had another nightmare and Kyle thought I should call you."

After the ordeal Jessi had started seeing Nicole again to try and get rid of her nightmares. Her therapy began right after Nicole found out about her and Kyles sleeping arrangements. Nicole had hoped that the therapy would send Kyle back to his tub but she discovered that it was pointless to try and tear them apart.

"Well, Kyle was right. What happened in the nightmare?"

"It's the same one, I'm in the room and Cassidy has the gun to my head…"

"Jessi, what you went through was both physically and psychologically tormenting." She began. "You have never told anyone the whole truth of what happened in that room; I believe that if you share with me, Kyle or even put what happened in a journal you'll feel a little better."

Jessi sighed. Nicole was right, she had never gone into detail over what happened in that room; even when she had nightmares she blocked out certain memories that were too painful. She knew that she needed to finally come out with the whole truth.

"Thanks Nicole, I think I'll tell Kyle the whole truth tonight."

"That's a good idea." Nicole agreed. "And I hope you can come to me with the truth too."

"I will; it's just that I need to tell Kyle first."

"I understand, thank you for calling me Jessi."

Jessi smiled. She was scared but she knew this had to be done.

A little shorter chapter but I hope you liked it. I know that a few of you really wanted to know what happened to Jessi so I made sure to give you a little taste of what happened. Basically for the Amanda thing, she's on the outside listening and she tried to get in but Mark is holding her back knowing the danger that's on the other side. I'll put more detail into it later so don't you worry. The next chapter will contain more of what happened and some Kyle and Jessi cuteness with baby A.J. As for my little plan for Lori and Declan I hope that you're a fan of them together because I am. One last thing...I've been scouring the internet for wedding dresses and i've found 6 that I really like for this story; the only problem is, i can't choose one. Sooo, I need your help choosing a dress. Please go to my profile and vote for which one you like. I will tally the votes up and choose the winner! Please review and enjoy your Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, it's time for another chapter! If you guys want you can help choose Jessi's wedding dress by going to my profile and looking at the dresses and voting on them. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7:

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Emily thanked.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it; we haven't had a night out in months." Foss added.

"It's not a problem. We hope you guys have fun." Kyle replied.

"Okay, you both have our numbers if anything goes wrong; there's milk in the fridge, A.J. should be hungry again in two or three hours." Emily informed. "Also, he has a bit of a diaper rash, so use some Desitin when you change him."

"Emily, he'll be fine." Foss urged.

"And if he has any trouble falling asleep, give him his stuffed turtle, it's his favorite." She finished as Foss pulled her out the door.

The door shut and the couple drove away, and as if it was right on cue, Kyle and Jessi heard A.J. beginning to wail loudly. They rushed to the nursery to find a pink and teary eyed baby.

Jessi picked him up out of the crib and tried to soothe him. "What's the matter?" She cooed softly. She began to smell a rancid smell and immediately looked at Kyle. "Dirty diaper, I think you should take this one."

Kyle shrugged in response and took him from her arms and placed him on the changing table. He carefully unbuttoned the blue striped onesie and removed the diaper only to receive a stream to the chest. Jessi chuckled as Kyle quickly covered the boy up with the diaper again. There was a large urine stain on his t-shirt that he knew had to remove.

"I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that." Jessi laughed.

"It's okay; you can take the next one."

After A.J. was changed they placed him in his swing and let it rock him gently.

"He's gotten so much bigger." Kyle said.

"I know, it's only been two weeks and he's already out of newborn clothing."

"He's not smiling yet, but babies typically don't socially smile until at least 6 weeks."

"He has Foss' eyes and Emily's hair." She noticed.

A.J. began growing restless in the swing and started to whimper. Jessi jumped in to action and picked up the little boy and began to talking to him while she rocked him.

Kyle smiled at her interaction with A.J. He was sure that Jessi would make a wonderful mother in the future.

* * *

><p>Emily couldn't help but feel nervous. This was her first time being away from A.J. for more than an hour and she was panicking. She desperately wanted to call to check up on him.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't trust Kyle or Jessi, she did; it was just the feeling of leaving her son brought on some separation anxiety. She had been connected with literally from conception until his birth, and during the first month of his life she rarely left his side.

"Are you sure we shouldn't check up on him?"

"We left 15 minutes ago; they're fine."

Emily sighed. "It's just that I don't think I pumped enough. What if he gets hungry and they don't have enough milk?"

"Emily, we're only going out for dinner and a movie; according to A.J.'s schedule he'll only need to eat once." He smiled lovingly at her concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm just anxious."

"And you think I'm not?" He replied. "I know this is hard, but I trust Kyle and Jessi. They're smart kids; they'll know what to do."

"I trust them too. I've never been away from him for this long."

"We needed a night out free of dirty diapers and crying." He sighed. "We'll call when we get to the restaurant, okay?"

"Thank you!" She replied.

* * *

><p>The end of the night was nearing. Jessi and Kyle were exhausted from their babysitting duties; they had rocked, changed, fed, and played with the infant until he was tired and had fallen asleep.<p>

Emily and Foss had called four times to check up on how they were doing and were eager to hear that their sin was fast asleep.

"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking?"

"I really like seeing you with A.J." He replied. "You're patient and caring; you'd make a great mom."

"Really? I think you'd make a great dad." She responded. "I haven't really thought about it too much. Maybe we should talk about it later."

She was lying. She had thought about it before. She would love to have a baby, especially if it was with Kyle; but she knew that she would first have to be completely honest with herself and him before they could really talk about having children.

By the time they arrived back to their apartment it was 11:30pm and they were completely exhausted. Although the exhaustion was there Jessi knew she had to do this tonight. She waited until they had changed into pajamas and were completely ready for bed before speaking up.

"Kyle, I called Nicole today…"

"What did she say?"

"She said that what I went through was physically and psychologically tormenting but in order to heal I needed to be completely honest." She continued. "I've never completely shared the whole truth of what happened."

"If you're not ready, you don't have to."

"No, I need to do it." She replied. "I want to marry you, I want to be a mom, how can I do these things if I'm unwilling to share what's happened. I want to tell you."

He held her hands in his in support. "Just relax."

"I don't want to access my holographic memory."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you to see me like that…I don't want to see myself like that."

"I'll be with you the whole time Jess, just like I was when we first tried this."

"I know, and I trust you but, I'm scared." She whispered.

"We can leave whenever you want."

She slowly nodded and relaxed her body onto his. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as their eyes closed to start.

When they opened their eyes they were in their bedroom.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I need to do this."

He held her hand firmly and led her to the door.

_When the door opened they saw her and Mark at the door. She shot at it and then finally kicked it open. _

Kyle cringed at the sound of her bones cracking from the pressure and force the kicking took, but was amazed at the tenacity she fought with. She took down three men and managed to save Amanda.

He then saw her get pulled into a room.

_"Amanda go now! Run!" Her past self ordered as she was being pulled away._

_ He heard Amanda yelling and struggling against Marks grasp as Jessi stoically stared as she was being pulled back._

_ They were now inside the room; the man named Rodney tasered her trying to get her to scream. When she wouldn't nudged her broken leg slightly causing her to whimper._

When she saw him nudge her leg Jessi felt a shiver run down her spine, still feeling the pain although her leg was healed now. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw him stomping on her broken leg and she screamed in agony.

Kyle's blood boiled as he saw this. He wanted to kill the man for hurting Jessi.

_Cassidy held the gun to her head and had it ready to shoot._

_ "I'm not going to kill you." He said. "Not yet anyways."_

_ He kneeled down to her level and stroked her bloody and bruised face._

_ "It's a shame you know…" He sighed. "You're gorgeous. If you weren't a science experiment gone wrong, I would've shagged you senseless." His hand lingered at her face then moved down towards her neck, then collarbone. He grazed her breasts and then finally landed his hands on her hips._

_ "Get your hands off me you psycho!" She yelled._

_ Instead of letting go he violently slammed her hips. He leaned in and gave her a hard bruising kiss. _

_ She took her teeth and bit down onto his bottom lip causing him to jump back in pain. His lip was opened and bleeding._

_ "Rodney, please hand me the material."_

_ Rodney nodded and handed him a zip tie. Cassidy bound her hands and legs together and hung her from a hook._

_ He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a digital camera and turned it on. He turned it over to face her and showed her a photo. The screen held an image of Sarah's dead and tortured body. Photo after photo was bloodier than the last. Finally the camera reached a video; Cassidy pressed the button playing the video._

_ "As cliché as this sounds, do you have any last words Miss Emerson?" The recording asked._

_ "Go to hell!" Sarah said. She was bound to a chair and badly beaten and cut up. _

_ "That's not the answer I was looking for sorry." He sneered as he slashed her arm open._

Jessi's eyes were brimming with tears. She wanted to pretend like this never happened that Sarah never died and that she was never trapped alone with Cassidy; but the memory told her otherwise. Kyle now had his arms around her and tried to calm her down even though he was just as horrified as she was.

_Cassidy leaned in closer to Sarah's face, this time he held the knife to her throat._

_ "Now what is it you want to say?" _

_ "Go to hell!" Sarah repeated._

_ He pressed the knife harder against her skin and blood began to trickle down. He slowly ran the knife across her throat making sure she felt as much pain as possible and died a slow and painful death._

_ "Jessi, I lov…" She choked before her vocal cords were lacerated._

_ Cassidy stopped the video and looked into Jessi's red angry eyes. _

_ "It gets better." He smiled. "There's the part where I tear your mother's body apart or there's the part where I chat with you like a gentleman. For a genius, you were pretty stupid to not realize that your mothers dying body lay in my apartment, begging, crying, and bleeding."_

_ Jessi concentrated and pushed him back into the wall. Blood was now gushing out of her nose like a fountain._

_ Cassidy stood back up and aimed the gun at her head. That's when the sounds of sirens and SWAT officers storming the building became prominent._

_ The door began to shake as the SWAT team worked to break it down. _

_ At the same time that the door broke down Cassidy turned the gun onto himself and fired a bullet causing his blood and brain matter to splatter onto a nearly unconscious Jessi._

_ "Everybody down on the floor now!" The SWAT leader ordered._

_ One SWAT member went to secure Rodney while the other went up to Jessi._

_ "Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

_ No answer._

_ "We need a medic, third floor second room on the left." He paged. "Miss, we're going to get you out of here." He carefully lifted her of the hook and held her until the stretcher arrived along with two EMTs._

_ They cut off the bounds and checked her vitals._

_ "She's got a weak pulse, but she's still here." The one medic stated. "Miss, can you tell me your name?"_

_ "Kyle, Amanda?" She yelled as she tried to get up and run._

_ "Miss, please. You're severely injured." He replied pulling her back down to the stretcher. "Your friends are fine, now please lay back."_

_ "You're going to be okay miss." The medic said before Jessi passed out from the loss of blood._

The memory was over now. Kyle and Jessi were both in tears; he held her tightly vowing never to let her go as he kissed her head softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Jessi continued weeping into his arms and clutched onto him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jessi woke up still feeling particularly drained from last night, but the truth was, last night was the first night she had gotten a great night of sleep. She didn't wake up in drenched in sweat and she wasn't afraid to go to sleep.<p>

She walked out of the bedroom to find Kyle in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I'm not scared to sleep anymore."

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He sighed. "If I had only gotten there in time….now I know why you were that way that you were when you left the hospital."

"Every time I closed my eyes I would see Sarah's face, and Cassidy laughing at my pain." She replied. "I wanted to escape."

He held her as she confessed her depression and her need for her life to end so that she could no longer feel the pain. She told him how Amanda had saved her life and that if she hadn't spoken to her she would have been dead at this very moment.

"I'm going to the Trager house later today. I want to tell the family what happened, they have the right to know."

"Do you need me to come along?"

"I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>That afternoon they stopped by the Trager house and shared the whole story of what happened.<p>

Stephen, Lori, Josh, and Nicole all sat as Jessi began her story. She spoke about kicking down the door, saving Amanda, feeling the pain in her leg while it was being stomped on. She told them everything that happened.

By the end of the story everyone was in tears. Lori was the first one out of the group to spring out from her seat and hug Jessi.

Nicole pulled Jessi aside after hugs and comfort were given.

"How are you doing?"

"A lot better, you were right Nicole; I needed to talk to someone about it." She said. "I'm just glad Kyle was there to help me through it."

"I'm glad you're doing well, and I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe what that Son-of-a-Bitch did to Jessi?" Josh growled. He along with Lori and Stephen were seated in the living room trying to process the story.<p>

"Josh, language." Stephen replied.

"I don't care about language! He hurt Jessi; if he weren't already dead, I would've killed him!"

"I'm with you on that one!" Lori agreed. "He recorded her mother's death and kept it as some sort of token. That's sickening!"

"It is." Stephen also replied. "I just can't get over the fact that he attempted to rape her."

"I could've helped her." Kyle stated. "I could feel something while I was destroying the pods and the fluid but I thought she'd be able to handle it."

"Kyle, don't say that. You did help, you stopped Latnok." Josh said.

"Yeah, but I risked her life. I could've done something."

"No, you couldn't." Jessi said as she walked in. She sat by his side and held his hand. "Kyle, I told you that day that no matter what you had to keep on with the plan. I'm not mad at you."

His hand reached up to her face and he cupped her jaw. She leaned in slowly and pressed her forehead against his.

"Guys let's leave them alone." Lori whispered to the family.

They obeyed and left the couple to deal with what happened.

"Kyle, I love you." She said. "That day will never change my feelings for you."

"I love you too." He replied. "I just can't keep myself from feeling guilty over what happened."

"I know, we'll work on it together okay?"

He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

That's all for tonight folks! I hope you like this chapter; I surprised myself while I was writing this. I guess all those seasons of Criminal Minds and Castle have helped me write this out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed your Saturday, I know I did. Please review and enjoy your Sunday!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! I hope you are all ready for a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, over my breaks I got lazy and experienced a lot writers block. But no worries, this story is still on and I will continue writing. Thank you so much for all your reviews, it means a lot, also you may have noticed I changed the dress selection on my profile page. I started to fall out of love with the dresses so I decided to change them. I hope you like the decision I've made. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8:

Two days had passed since Jessi's confession; Kyle watched as Jessi slept soundly next to him. He was used to seeing her toss and turn and frown unconciously but today, that was different. He was happy to see her finallt at peace as everyone else.

"do you always watch me sleep?" She asked groggily.

"Not always, but you just looked so beautiful and peaceful that I couldn't stop looking at you."

She placed her hand at his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Kyle, I've been thinking…I want to postpone the wedding."

"You don't want to get married?" He asked in panic.

"No, I do want to be married to you, it's just that three months to plan a wedding is a lot to do in very little time. It would a lot more reasonable with scheduling and guests as well as tux rentals, bridemaids dresses, wedding gown alterations, and other factors."

"Oh, you had me a little worried there."

"You shouldn't have been. I said when you proposed for a reason,."

"Alright, we should reschedule to a later date…"

"I was thinking in January. The photographer I want has an opening on the 15th."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to marry you."

"Neither can I….maybe we should elope like Foss and Emily did." She teased.

"Unless you want Nicole and Lori to freak out I suggest not."

"Speaking of Lori, we're going wedding dress shopping today."

"Already?"

"Yeah, the odds of me finding my wedding dress today is very limited. Plus you have to add in ordering time plus alteration time. Which equal to about 2-3 months each."

"What time is Lori stopping by?"

"She's coming by at 2pm." She replied. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the dress shop?"

"I'm sure, I want to be surprised when I see you walking down the aisle."

"Fine." She sighed. "Do you at least have any suggestions or likes or dislikes in dresses?"

"I know you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose."

"You're difficult, you know that?" She laughed giving him a kiss. "You're lucky I love you so much, that I let you get away with it."

* * *

><p>Jessi met Lori at the dress shop along with Nicole, Hillary, and Andy and also Amanda who would be watching from Skype.<p>

"Are you ladies ready?" The bridal attendant asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"So who's the bride?"

"I am, I'm Jessi." Jessi replied. "And these are my bridesmaids Lori, Andy, and Hillary, and Amanda should be joining us on Skype and this is my future Mother-in-law Nicole."

"Wonderful." She said excitedly. "Now Jessi, do you have any ideas about the dress you want?"

"I know I want Kyle to be surprised."

"Well the groom is always surprised when he sees his bride. Do you have any other ideas?"

"I was thinking something classic kind of vintage looking."

"We have a great selection for you then. Follow me."

Jessi and the attendant left the bridesmaids to wait while she chose and tried on dresses.

The fisrt dress she tried on was a strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline which came out into a full skirt (A/N dress 1). When she walked out she heard the ladies gasp.

"Oh Jessi, you look so beautiful." Nicole cried tears forming in her eyes.

"You look like a princess!" Andy concurred.

"I like it, but it's not you." Hillary spoke truthfully.

"Yeah, I always imagined you in something sexier." Lori added. "Amanda, what do you think?"

"I agree with Hillary and Lori."

"Guess it's on to the next one."

She went back to the dressing room and got into her next dress which was a lace dress which was more slim fit than the last. This one had beading all over and had a beautiful train (A/N dress 2).

"Now that's more like it!" Lori exclaimed when she walked out.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Andy agreed.

"What do you think Jessi?" Nicole asked.

"There's too much beading for me."

With that, she went on to try her third dress. This one was a trumpet skirted dress with lace flowers appliqued at the skirt and bodice (A/N dress 3). She wasn't too crazy about but she went out to show them anyway.

"No." Hillary exclaimed. "Definitely not for you!"

"Yeah, you look really uncomfortable wearing it." Amanda added.

"Yeah, she does."

Jessi smiled and went to try on her final dress. This one was a cap-sleeved lace dress with a sheath and a scalloped neckline. She felt absolutely beautiful wearing the dress, she knew that if Kyle saw her in it he would faint (A/N dress 4).

"Oh my god!" Lori gasped as she saw her walk out. "That's the one!"

"Oh, it so is!" Hillary added.

"Kyle is going to faint when he sees you in this." Nicole said.

"I think we have a winner. What do you think bride?" The attendant asked.

"It's perfect. I love it, this is my dress."

After she changed out of the dress and back into her clothes she went with the attendant to order the dress. She couldn't help but think of Kyle and how his reaction would be when she walked down the aisle.

When she came home she found Kyle cooking dinner.

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes, and I can't wait for you to see it!"

"I can't wait to see it either." He replied. "I called the Fairmont and checked to see if they had a spot opened for the 15th of January and they did, we'll have to go there sometime this week to fill out some paperwork and then it's ours."

"You know, usually men aren't too involved in the wedding planning."

"I know, but I'm not likw the usual man."

"I know." She gave a quick peck on the lips and went to go change into sweats.

Alright, that's all for now. I feel sooo bad for keeping you waiting this long but I seriously had no idea what to write. No worries though, it's all coming back to me now. Stay tuned.


End file.
